1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus consistent with the present invention relates to a heat exchanger and, more particularly, to a heat exchanger having slit fins for improving heat exchange efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a heat exchanger is applied to a cooling system for performing heat exchange between a refrigerant and air. An example of the heat exchanger, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H 11-173785, comprises a refrigerant pipe along which a refrigerant flows, and a plurality of fins disposed such that the refrigerant pipe penetrates through the fins for increasing a heat exchange area between the refrigerant pipe and air, whereby the refrigerant flowing along the refrigerant pipe is effectively heat-exchanged with the air by means of the fins.
Each fin of the heat exchanger, as mentioned above, is provided with a plurality of slits, by which turbulent flow is created around the fin to improve heat exchange efficiency. The slits are formed by partially cutting out the fin predetermined lengths at predetermined positions. At the fin adjacent to one side edge of the slit is integrally formed a slit fin, which extends from the fin such that the slit fin is partially spaced a predetermined distance from the fin for inducing turbulent flow in air flowing while being at a predetermined distance from the fin.
In the heat exchanger as mentioned above, the slits are incidentally obtained when the slit fins are formed at the fin. However, the width of each slit is less than that of each slit fin with the result that the slit has relatively little influence on air flowing through the heat exchanger, and thus does not improve heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger.